Summoner's Lab Love Square
by KG Entertainment Division
Summary: Rashil had never been the type to pursue a relationship with anyone, and he sure wasn't going to start with a girl like Signas. But some people just can't let a little crush go unannounced. And much to Rashil's dismay he was Signas' prey. Dive into one of the most unlikely, most musical Love.. squares...? That the Summoner's Lab has ever seen! -Written by Sheepus


The Love Square Ch.1: The Gentleman

 **Author's Note/ Disclaimers:** Hello my beautiful readers! Welcome to one of multiple sub-stories of Project Summoner's Lab. Please take note that this is a paralogue of sorts to the main story and takes place parallel to it and to fully understand what's going on you may want to refer to chapters 2 and 3 of the main story. Also MASSIVE DISCLAIMER, The content of the story contains a _**parody**_ of Victor Garber's song "All For the Best" from the broadway musical _Godspell_. We have no affiliation with Godspell (other than being performers in it at one point) and we emphasize that we are only using a  parody. That being said, enjoy! And please let me know what I did right/wrong or just feel free to let me know what you think about the actual chapter itself!

Rashil furiously slashed at his paper with a pen under the dim light of his desktop lamp. He muttered and grumbled as the ink blotted left and right. Elimo sat upon his bed trying not to fall asleep, nodding as her brain flipped on and off switches. The crickets from outside just began to chirp when Rashil reached in his desk for a new piece of paper, he slammed the drawer shut and reached for a flask on the edge of his desk by the lamp that said "Peace and Quiet" on the label. He chucked it out his window as an intense purple flash lit up the area creating silence among the crickets and jitteriness from Elimo.

"'Peace and Quiet'… best invention I've ever crafted." Rashil muttered to himself.

"Yeah.. it's pretty cool…" Elimo said drifting off again.

"Do me a favor Elimo and tie this around your left femoral region." He said tossing her a pink rubber band.

"Kay…" She lazily said riding up her dress up to her thighs. Rashil frantically moved to his chemistry section where he tossed all sorts of colored and glowing fluids into a beaker.

"Precision... _Precision Intensifies!"_ He said slowly dripping a droplet of red fluid into the beaker. A mushroom cloud erupted from the glass spewing hot smoke across the room and blinding rashil slightly. Rashil calmly reached into his pocket and applied a few special eyedrops curing him instantly. "That happens way too often…" Rashil noted. When the smoke cleared Rashil marveled at the beautiful orange pulsating solution he had created. "Alright Elimo… Ready for your shots?" He cackled, stretching plastic gloves down his hands.

"Yes sir…" She said dreamily extending her leg out seductively. Rashil poured the solution into a large needle, about the size of his arm. He examined her leg, which made her blush slightly, but blushing turned to tears when Rashil suddenly jammed the needle through her leg. She wailed in agony but Rashil simply applied a pain killer to her neck in the form of another injection, simmering her down a bit.

"Now let's see if this scientific shi- er shizzle-wizzle works when fueled by nothing but left twix and four hours of sleep." Rashil said going to his closet, moving cautiously through the desks and beakers scattered about his dark room. He pulled out a pet carrier with containing a very angry spherical cat named Ping.

"Wait left twix… what about-"

"We don't talk about the other one!" He interrupted.

"Isn't that Ulkina's cat?"

"Only possible test subject in the barracks."

"How did you get-"

"I borrowed it okay!" he chided as the cat hissed and gnawed at the metal bars of the carrier. "Now I'd just like to test if this feline repellant is any good so If you'd quit your bit- er… complaining for a second I would really appreciate it!" He snapped loosening the locks on the pet carrier. With a click the tomcat leaped from the cage and clawed Elimo's face savagely, screaming over her wild shrieks of pain. Rashil quickly drew a tranquilizer from his back pocket shooting it right into Ping's backside. Rashil scooped the limp cat from Elimo's lap and securely locked him back in the pet carrier, paying no attention to his assistant's many potential injuries. "So these results are… inconclusive."

"Inconclusive… _Inconclusive!?_ That damn cat just mauled me as if I were the one tuna fish sammy-witch left in the world!"

"Listen it is only a couple of scratches it's not the end of the-" A knock came at the door. "Nope, never mind armageddon has come." Rashil cautiously peered through the peephole to see Ulkina in her pajamas with a very sour look on her face and a steaming cup of coffee with some kind of fungus growing out of it in her left hand. Rashil inched the door open and peeked out at her, holding the knob firmly. "Good evening Ulkina, my goodness you look lovely, have you lost weight? If not that's okay because you could totally pull off that whole-"

"Did you take my cat again Rashil?" She inquired fiercely, stirring her coffee with her wand. He paused for a moment and he slowly began to retreat back into his room, "Rashil!" She admonished gripping him at the tie.

"No…" he lied.

"Then I suppose you don't mind I search the premises?"

"I can't let you do that… I um… I have a woman in here." he said coyly.

" _Found him!"_ A cheery voice called from behind Rashil. He frantically turned around drawing another tranquilizer to see Zelnite leaned over Rashil's desk holding Ping from the tail.

"Zelnite!? How the, who the, what the-!?"

"Fear not Rashil, I come with good intentions. Ulkina has hired me to expose you of your thievery and to assist her with her interventions. Stealing back a lame cat with my skills simply comes too easily." He recited, twirling the ball-like cat around like a paddleball.

"Elimo why didn't you tell me Zelnite was… Elimo?" he said darting his eyes back and forth around the room. Elimo emerged from Rashil's personal bathroom all bandaged up. Ulkina glared at Rashil as she slowly raised her wand from her mug.

"Why is she all patched up Rashil? Hm?" Ulkina inquired planting her foot beyond the door pointing her silky white wand up to Rashil's throat.

"Well um… You see I can explai-"

"You were conducting experiments involving my cat weren't you?" She pried forcing him onto a desk.

"I assure you Ulkina it was for a good cau-!" He began, struggling in Ulkina's forceful grip around his neck.

"I'll be taking him back now…" She demanded, extending her palm to Zelnite.

"Of c-course." Rashil coughed out, squirming free of her sharp grip. Ulkina took the cat and trudged back out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Dammit!" Rashil barked. "Without that cat how am I supposed to develop a feline repellant that will keep that damn tiger-woman at bay." He pondered.

"Have you considered just firmly telling her to back off?" Zelnite suggested.

"Will you get out of here you foul green imp!" Rashil lashed slamming his fist down on his desk.

"Of course, how rude of me to overstay my welcome. What a Devil I am trying to prevent Signas smothering you to kingdom come." he said sitting upon Rashil's open windowsill. "Well I'm off, Zelnite away!" He cheered jumping from the window. A loud thump echoed through the area and Zelnite's hammock bearing servants swarmed to his body cursing themselves for not being at the ready.

"Serves the bastard right… Well Elimo, back to the drawing board, we're going to get this right!"

….

The training camp was, as usual, buzzing with excitement. Sparring, archery, intense exercise was all commonplace at this area, _especially_ sparring. Rashil had thought this would be a good day to ask Signas for some space and naturally he would find her in the sparring ring. He sat at the edge of the cage and waited for a match between Signas and Darvanshel to resolve. It's perfect, he would wear her down so when Rashil broke the bad news he could fend her off. Except for the fact Signas had the keen reflexes to dangerously counter a punch from Darvanshel and began to brutally wail on him. Signas headbutted Darvanshel with a hard thump forcing him to pathetically stumble back towards the fence. He tried to look for a weak point but his eyes wouldn't look around for long when Signas clawed him across the face and followed up with an ironclad knee to the gullet causing him to vomit violently.

"Aw dammit, someone get this man a shamwow!" Weiss groaned throwing his empty foam cup to the ground. Rashil cowered in fear at the sight of it. Darvanshel was a titan compared to little teenage Signas who wasn't even armed with a club. He began to rethink his idea but fate would not be so kind to him as he was dragged into the ring by Weiss when everyone else darted out. "Glad to see someone is man enough to stand up to this woman. You're either really brave, or morbidly stupid."

"Oh god I think I'm going to throw up my liver!" Darvanshel cried.

"So erm… Good luck." Weiss added. Rashil timidly assumed the opposite side of the caged ring from Signas. She stared loftily at him flashing her long eyelashes at him and her long beautiful claws ready to dig right into him!

"So uhhh Signas… you look quite ravishing tod-"

" _I think I'mma torture you for a while!"_ She interrupted with an obnoxious crack of her knuckles and a slobbery lick of her fangs.

 _I'm so fu- erm… flapping dead!_ "Oh that sounds fun!" he said defensively putting up his guard. Signas pounced at him slamming his back against the cage fracturing several bones. Rashil sobbed in complete agony as blood rushed down the back of his shirt. "O-ohhh so f-forceful…" He cried, tears clearly running down his cheeks.

"Come on now… Take it like an alpha male should!" She demanded hurling him to the center of the field. Blood skid out of Rashil's nose down his leather tunic, mixing with the light brown dust of the turf. He peered up from the dust and scooped up a fistful of loose dirt, packing it tightly into his feminine, uncalloused hands. Signas grabbed Rashil by the ankle and dragged him across the field, and without warning she hurled him against chain link the fence.

"Ohhh! That looks like it hurt like a bitch!" The single audience totem stated from the back-most row of benches set outside the ring. Rashil slinked down the fencing and shuddered, he reached frantically for his pockets. Signas playfully crawled to her prey, her claws shone in the bright sunlight and her fanged smile dripped with saliva. She purred slightly as she readied her jaw for a bite, Rashil saw this and tightened his fist.

"You look good to Signas… Maybe Signas should take a little taste." That did it, with a grunt Rashil flung dust in her eyes and bolted to the edge of the ring. Signas wailed in agony as she sporadically clawed at the debris in her eye. Rashil ran full sprint at his predator and kicked her right in her side while she was down. With bravado he grabbed her by the straps on her tank top and flung her short, small frame a few feet to the side.

"So you can fight…" Signas muttered rising to her feet, back turned to Rashil. "I like that!" She declared turning around with a ravenous gaze. Rashil readied his guard, mimicking Nemia's orthodox textbook boxing stance. But without warning Signas leaped at him with a lightning-fast flying kick, rocking him right in the solar plexus. Two orange needles flew from his pockets onto the turf beside him. He scurried to grab them along with his breath but Signas wouldn't let up her assault, pivoting her hips a bit readying for an attack. Rashil sloppily side-rolled, evading the kick, and grabbed his needles. Spinning like a top, Signas wobbled a bit before regaining her balance and immediately went for a straight at Rashil's face, knocking hard into his eye. Rashil weakly countered with a puny jab, barely grazing her chin.

"C'mon give him a left Signas!" Weiss cried from the stands, flinging popcorn through the fence gates.

"A left?" Signas dumbly questioned looking at both her hands.

"Like this bi-biscuit!" Rashil barked, jabbing her right in the eye. She stumbled back just a bit and returned with a brutal left hook to Rashil's face knocking him down.

"Oh Signas gets it!" She cheered sheepishly.

 _Dammit! I'm fighting a losing battle here… I can't compete with this ungodly strength, I'll need to- oh shnikes!_ Rashil thought rolling out of the way of Signas' heavy stomp aimed at his chest. _I'm gonna have to roll out the big guns I suppose._ He said back pedaling around the ring feeling through his pockets. _I'll just pull out my prototype Signas repellant and hope to Lucius that... Shitaki mushrooms of course I'd drop the needles again!_

"Looking for these?" Signas cooed holding the two needles between her claws.

"Um… yeeeaaah."

"You dropped them again when you rolled over. Losers weepers, Signas keepers." She slyly grinned, clutching them tight in her paws. _C'mon Rashil dammit! Think with your head… Can't take the needles by force… but maybe I can outthink her._ Rashil thought dodging another punch coming at him mid-thought. She unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks that were way off their mark, Rashil was on the defensive planning his strategy. "What now you're running!?" Signas chided angrily flailing at him "You're only making us both tired!". _I got it!_

"Yes very tired! Working up quite a sweat for a nice hot shower later… but it'll be quite empty without you my darling." He said continuing to dodge her onslaught. Signas blushed but didn't let up her assault.

"Yeah… maybe we ought to save our energy for that." she suggested with another hook barely missing him.

"I agree! but if you really want a nice hibernation partner I'll need those needles back, they're my latest model of a pheromone drug I've been working on!" Rashil explained blocking a punch and cradling her fist in his palm. _I swear to Lucius if this needle doesn't work here I'm going to kill myself._

"Oh? These needles right here?" She said coyly, wearing the sharp pointed edges through her fingers like claws.

"Yes, I brought them here to test them on you and I… but then we got all involved in this sparring business I haven't been able to tell you." _If this doesn't work actually I think she'll kill me before I can do it myself… I swear my scapula is in pieces right now._ He gingerly held her other hand, gently taking the needles from her grip. "Want to see how they work?" _If they even work at all._ Rashil asked, putting up a calm facade to woo her.

"Yes!" Signas cheered disregarding the fact Weiss and the totem were actively watching this from the other side of the fence.

"Um… maggots? I don't remember commissioning an X rated film in my arena." Weiss joined in.

"Come on Signas… Stand right in front of me so you are the first thing that I see when this kicks in." Rashil instructed readying the injection. Signas eagerly got right in his face as he inhaled deeply, the needle pierced his skin and poured the orange liquid into his bloodstream. _I can taste it… and smell it… I think it's working!_ With a hefty sigh he grabbed Signas by the arms as she nearly fainted.

"Smells like… smells like…"

"Left Twix?" Rashil added breathing an orange fog into her face. "What's wrong Signas? are you… _allergic_ to the smell of love?" He taunted, taking a step forward.

"Rashil… Signas _is_ allergic to chocolate!" She said dumbly trying to distance herself.

"Mmm whatcha' say? I can't hear you over the red burning hot love I'm feeling for you dearie. Come now, kiss me." He hissed letting out a steady stream of orange mist from his mouth.

"No… stay away from Signas!" She bellowed, backing up against the wall.

"You know… I have a second needle for you if you'd like it, if you'd just come a little closer." he taunted removing the plastic tip of the long metal syringe.

"You'd kill Signas!" Rashil chuckled to himself knowing he had won and he had granted himself safe passage from Signas.

"You're right… If you did come any closer you would certainly die. So I guess this is a good opportunity to tell you something." He confided, pointing his newfound saving grace at his predator. Signas slunk down against the fence pathetically covering her frightened face. "I developed this little dandy to repel you, I do not wish to be your hibernation partner, you've been nothing but overbearing since we fought Karl together and I've been trying to tell you to back off. You made me resort to this Signas." Rashil admitted.

" _You_ reject Signas?" She seethed, slowly digging chunks of dirt out of the ground with her ever tightening iron grip. "I'll kill you!" She cried jumping to her feet charging at him. She halted herself almost impaling herself on the needle.

"It's for the best Signas. You're just not my type, but rest assured you'll find someone else… but for now this is ta ta." Rashil affirmed, backpedaling out of the arena. Signas roared a mighty, frustrated roar and she banged on the closed fences Rashil left behind his trail.

"I'm going to get my brother on you!" She declared, savagely pounding on the gates. "Just you wait puny man, big brother Sodis will tear you apart!" She screamed after him.

….

The graveyard was its usual quiet, only the sound of Memetes' scythe making that smooth hissing sound as he dragged it through the grass. The purple skies that loomed over the cemetery was devoid of bats on that day and not a single gust of wind blew any leaves, it was utter silence. Signas humbly approached the reaper with gems in her cupped hands and a modest fanged smile.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing, I could just devour you until there's nothing left but the bones!" Memetes cooed, pinching her cheeks with his ash ridden skeletal fingers. "What can I do for you darling?"

"I'm here to get my brother back…" She said shyly offering him the gems.

"I'll need a name sweetheart… **you may know that autopsies are a dying practice** … _heheheh_ " he cackled, his bony jaw clicking with his fangs. He paused and gazed expectantly at Signas. _Tough crowd eh_. "Aherm* Anyway yeah… name date of membership here and maybe epitaph if you can." He asked.

"Well he was one of the guardians of the gods, chief So-"

"Oh wait I got this one!" Memetes cheered floating to a modest mausoleum. "Watch I'mma pull this one out with a single try, we got the whole family buried here! They seem to be enjoying it considering **we haven't gotten any complaints…** _heheheh_ " he joked.

"Okay just make sure you get Sodis… my other brothers and sisters could be a bit-"

"Yeah yeah don't worry I got this." he said forcing the door open with his scythe. "Okay I'll just take this pile o' bones, surround it with this pile o' bones…" He said dragging a skeleton into what seemed to be some kind of devil's-circle surrounded by broken and bloody minotaur bones. "Ready for this… watch I'mma do this blindfolded." he said pulling a veil over his eyes. "Avada- **cadaver!** " And with a strike of lightning the body grew skin and was clothed fully. His blue tunic wrapped around his strong figure and his fiery orange hair drooped over his golden eyes. He blinked twice and rose to his feet.

"Where the hell? This isn't the hilton." He said bemused. "And where's my lasagna with the cilantro that I was eating?"

"Umm… that's not Sodis."

"Wha! oh slay me, you're right…." Memetes groaned. "Well guess I'm just going to have to hack him back to death." he affirmed raising his scythe.

"Woah woah woah! Watch the merchandise wise guy! Why I oughta have you sleeping with the fishes for that!" He said drawing his broadsword.

"Oh Farlon don't be so rude…" Signas moaned, palming her face.

"Eh? Sis! Hey, what your little brother doesn't get some sugar for being dragged all the way out here?" He said running over to peck her on the cheek. "What the bologna is going on?"

"Signas explain later… You! be a little more careful in summoning this time." She chided sticking her clawed finger in Memetes' face.

"Hey why don't I just summon two to double our chances!?" he said tossing two skeletons into the circle.

"No! Don't get any more of my family wrapped up in all this! I just want So-"

"Avada-Cadaver!"

"dis…" She sighed as the lightning dug into the pile of bones. Fair, newly made skin wove around the ribs and arms with soft cloth accompanying it. In the rising dust two figures emerged, one a paper-thin caramel skinned woman with a red cutlass and shaking hips, the other a wire-frame tallboy with lances for arms and a deep blue leather breastplate.

"Eh? This ain't the shore." Lance-a-lot said surveying the bleak graveyard.

" _Ay carumba_ Raydn, we're in hell…" The bellydancer groaned.

" _Again!?_ " He whined. "I told ya we shouldn't have partied in Lucius' house…"

" _You_ were the one who invited Shida, that's where things got out of hand, _Muchacho_!"

"Hey I didn't know he was going to go rifling through-"

" _Memetes!_ " Signas chided.

"Don't worry I got this this time!" Memetes assured dragging three more skeletons from the mausoleum.

"Raydn! Ramna!" Farlon cheered going to hug them.

"Farlon! Come here my little cannoli!" Ramna answered with a warm embrace.

"Hey guys look! It's big sister Signas!" Radyn began. "Sis what in the name of pasta is-"

"Just get behind Signas! Signas explain later." She chided slamming her palm into her forehead.

"Alright look I got this!" Memetes affirmed placing a top hat on his head.

"What are you-"

"Hit it!" He said, skeletons leaped from the grounds bearing instruments made entirely of bones, one even having a grand piano.

 **Memetes** **:** _When. You. Are. Dead_.

 _Or under a curse._

*Skeletons line up to be resurrected.*

 **Signas:** _Just go on ahead!_

 **Memetes:** _Go warm up my hearse!_

*Memetes tosses his keys to an idle skelton*

 **Luly:** _The war was tiring. expiring. left and right we. were. dying._

*Puffs smoke from her Cigar*

 **Signas:** _That is my sis…_

 **Memetes:** _Be patient dear miss. Are you ready for this…_

 _Let's try it again…_

*Flicks wand*

 **Grybe:** _Who summoned the Grybe?_

 **Signas:** _You've got the wrong men…_

 **Memetes** _ **:**_ _My hardest I've tried…._

 **Alyut:** _We never forget that when. we. prayed. to. Lucius we were blessed._

 **Signas:** _Memetes… Please lay them to rest._

*Song slows*

"Memetes this is very bad! You don't understand what you're bringing into this world" Signas bellowed clawing at his robes.

"Ah I'm sure it's fine! A little partying wouldn't **kill** anyone around here. I mean you seem so **dead-** i-cated to keeping your siblings at bay but they seem like a bunch of fine folks."

*The guitar player began to play his part and the whole song picked up tempo as Memetes began to use his wand as a baton as the remaining five skeletons filed out of their tomb and lined up in front of memetes.*

 **Zephyr:** _It was the gods we appeased, to strike down the fleas plaguing Grand Gaia_

 _Never raise our voice, never make a choice, just wait for the messiah!_

 **Memetes:** _Oh look another dud_

 _But look he's quite a stud._

 _Signas would you like a papaya?_

 **Signas:** _You're Summoning at random and what do you care? (_ _Shut up!)_

 **Ophelia:** _We always battled in the heat_

 _The humans had us beat right in the streets of Grand Gaia!_

 _We were lost at sea,_

 _on a dying spree, weighing at a hundred pounds at best!_

*Pretends to faint as the others rush to catch her*

 **Memetes:** _Oh how that sounds so tragic, let me work my magic._

 **Signas:** _Memetes please lay them to rest!_

*Song slows*

"Hey guys I have an idea, how can we totally trash this place and not get in trouble for it?" Farlon asked standing on top of a tombstone as the rest of the guardians gathered around him.  
"We don't know, how _can_ we totally trash this place and not get in trouble for it?" Raydn asked as him and the rest of the guardians jovially twirled around Farlon.

" _And_ How can we eat all their food for free and sleep in their beds.. for free?" Farlon went on running to pluck a pomegranate from a nearby tree, taking one mouthful of it, spewing out red juices from his maw.

"We don't know how _can_ we eat all their food for free and sleep in their beds for free?" Ramna asked joining him as the rest of the guardians danced along behind her.

"By getting Signas involved and telling the owners of this joint that she invited us to this party!" Farlon suggested raising his fist skyward. They all cheered with gusto and ran back to Signas to lift her on their shoulders.

"What!? No!" Signas bellowed.

Song continues and Memetes revives another corpse*

 **Rina:** _When they said go we flew. Feeling bright and new off to a war in Grand Gaia!_

 _They said when we were done well then we would die such was life for a troop._

 **Memetes:** _Wow sounds like a lot of crap, sound like a bunch of quacks_

 _Signas was this your life?_

 **Signas:** _Yes so we betrayed the lord Cardes for him_.

 **Lunaris:** _The father of the gate_

 _ender of all hate_

 _Setting all things straight, what a God of Grand Gaia!_

 _A renewed world peace, for all us fonzies, it sure was the best!_

 **Memetes:** _This is the last one, It's sure to be_ _that one!_

*Revives final corpse*

 **Signas:** _Memetes… just give it a-_

 **Sodis:** You must never be distressed.

 **Signas** : _Memetes just lay them to-_

 **Sodis:** All your wrongs will be redressed.

 **Signas:** _Well it's all for the-_

 **Farlon** : Someone forgot to get dressed!

*Pulls Sodis' pants down around his ankles*

 **All** : _Yes, We shoulda laid it… to rest!_

*Song ends*

"I can't believe you summoned them _all!_ " Signas whined.

"Aw we're all together like a big happy family again!" Rina cheered pecking Signas on the cheek.

"Well while you kiddies all get reacquainted, I got an appointment…" Memetes announced heading off.

'Wha- Wait where are you going!? You've made a mess!" Signas cried after him.

"Oh I have an appointment with my mortician, y'know annual checkups. I'll fix this later." He said jumping into his hearse, leaving a trail of flames behind him as he rode off wildly. Signas stared after him in disbelief then turned to her many siblings who stared at her eagerly awaiting an explanation. Signas raised her paw slightly and let out a silent, defeated hello.

"So uhh… Party in the mess hall right?" Farlon suggested as his brothers and sisters began to get riled up.

"Someone get the wine!" Zephyr shouted unbuttoning his shirt.

" _No! Guys-"_

"Time to paint the town red, white and green boys! Let's go!" Luly cheered hopping on Grybe's back, placing a big cigar in her mouth.

"Luly you're far too young to be smo-"

"Yes I'd like to order seventeen gargantuan pizza pies delivered here to the… hold on, Signas love, where are we exactly?" Alyut asked cuffing his hand over his phone.

"Alyut this isn't the time to be ordering-"

"Signas darling, let's catch up over old times, You're never gonna believe it but that wop Tony left me for that Gina can you believe that?" Ophelia joined in wrapping her arm around Signas. Everyone was in disarray doing their own things, singing, dancing and drinking themselves away. Signas struggled to keep them in line, she never was able to keep them hushed when they were all in a group only Sodis could do that. He would always wait a minute then-

" _Everyone simmer down before I bust all of your kneecaps and wear them on my sleeves!"_ he roared dragging Farlon to the floor by his collar. With a collective gasp the whole lot immediately went silent and looked towards their big brother. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves, your sister invited us all here and you can't even listen to what she has to say?" Sodis was always Signas' knight in shining armor, When they got out of hand and Signas couldn't handle them all, Sodis was always there to quiet them down. "Ahem* My apologies Signas, go on, tell us what you have to say." He calmly stated with his slight gentlemanly tone. It was this tone that set him apart from his other eight siblings and three in-laws, he had never been one for partying and had always put chivalry above all else. It was his strict discipline that may have set these rowdy kids on the path they went on in the first place, but the gods were never ones to speculate.

"Well Sodis… It was really just supposed to be So- ahem* you, here, but there was a s-slight error in the summoning process and well… here we all are." She choked out trying to speak proper language in front of her elder.

"Just me? Well Signas I'm flattered, I know we're only step-siblings but It's always a pleasure to come out and help give loving support to my little sis-"

"It's about a boy."

"Who do we need to kill?" he said with a snap as the rest of the gang got out their bats, chains, knives and bricks.

"A boy you say? They ain't nothing but trouble. C'mon walk tall Farlon!" Ramna chided smacking him in the chest, snapping his spine straight.

"Wait a pizza-cuttin minute! You're telling me when I got boy problems It's no big deal but when Signas-"

"Keeps her legs closed like a respectable woman once in a while then yea' we'll pay a little more attention, Ophelia." Rina admonished. Some arguing broke out and Sodis straightened out his back staring at them with his deep blue eyes that hid behind his helmet.

"Guys Sodis is waitin'." Raydn warned hushing them all. They all stood like soldiers and dared not utter a word. Sodis nodded and looked back at Signas.

"So… there is this boy that I like but he doesn't like me back and well,yeah I was a little tribal before now I wanna show him my teenage-girl-ness."

"I see. So what's the problem dear?"

"Well… he's being a big jerk and stuff and things happened and now he won't talk to me, do you think you could 'persuade' him to talk with me."

"Now Signas you know gentlemen don't like confrontation…"

"But…" Signas chirped flashing her eyelashes at him.

"But I suppose if you really need it, I can scare- er um* persuade the little bast- bit- buffoon to think twice about his decision."

"Oh Sodis… you almost slipped something through that tongue of yours."

"Yes I did! but true gentlemen never resort to profanity." He laughed giving his little sister a big hug. "Don't you worry child, I'll teach that brute a lesson." he assured putting her head in the crease in his neck, patting her on the back of her head like she always liked.


End file.
